To Eternity
by nikki3
Summary: well, this is my first AS fic... it's lucifer/mika. don't like? don't read! will try to improve as well as try to make a sequel. (is that possible?)please give me some ideas...
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I thought this up after being inspired by Lucifiel's "The Longest Line" 

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I thought this up after being inspired by Lucifiel's "The Longest Line". *bows down to Lucifiel* Hehehe… Hope nobody kills me…*ducks* Comments, or flames are welcome.^^

DISCLAIMER: The characters don't belong to me. They belong to Kaori Yuki. (Except for some characters that are obviously mine) Anyway, don't sue me. I don't have any money.

To Eternity

Chapter One

Snow fell outside on the busy street below as a handsome young man with long, braided fiery red hair in a long black coat stared out the window from his apartment on the ninth floor of the twelve-story building. He looked tired and weary, lowering his eyelids a little.

"I promise… I'll find you, Master. No one can stop me from finding you even if it takes the rest of eternity."

He gently pressed a gloved hand against the windowpane.

"They'll rue the day they did it. I'll make sure of it." His other gloved hand fisted at his side as his tired and weary look changed into a determined one. Then his expression softened and he cooed, "Master… My beloved Master…"

A chuckle was heard. "Hmm… You're talking to yourself again?" a sultry voice called out to him.

His eyes fixed on the glass in front of him, looking passively at the reflection of his "guest", seated comfortably on the couch.

"Have you ever heard of a door, Belial?" he wryly said as he arched an elegant eyebrow, knowing that she could see his expression quite clearly by his reflection.

"Doors? I don't care much for those things, do you? Or… you're just happy to see me?" she smirked as she decided to remove her coat and hat. Her copper shoulder length hair tumbled onto her shoulders.

He didn't answer her. Instead, he fixed his gaze out the window and onto the crowd below. Then a pair of elegant arms wrapped themselves around him and a warm body pressed itself to his back.

"Get off me and stay away or I'll send you back there in pieces. I'm sure Asmodeus would thank me for that," he threatened with cold indifference.

She just sighed, holding onto him for a few more seconds before moving away. "You and he are so much alike."

He snorted and said, "I wish."

"Why not?" she asked as she put on her coat.

"You're only saying that because I look and smell like him. A mere small similarity…"

He suddenly remembers something from the past…

__

"You're mine for the rest of eternity. No matter how much you try, my brand on you will never leave."

"If you say so," she smiled as she picked up her hat and literally went through the floor.

He barely noticed her depart. His hand covered the left half of his face as he smiled to himself. He removes his hand, revealing a symbol of a sword with demon wings and a black rose on the hilt. He chuckles as he fingers the mark and says, "I'll find you soon."

***

__

A masked man runs out what looked like a palace. In his hand, a glowing black mass of energy swirled about.

The sound of someone running right behind him reaches his ears and he looks back. A young woman wearing all black emerges from the dark hallway.

"No! Stop him!"

Getting a good distance away from the young woman and the following horde of demons, the masked man stops and spreads his wings, preparing to fly.

"--------SAMA!"

Although the name was not clearly heard, it elicited a reaction from the black energy. It sparked for a few moments, annoying the masked man. He turns around and sends a ball of light through the demon horde to the young woman. She was thrown back into a large wall and the masked man flew off. Then everything turned dark…

Kira Sakuya slowly opened his eyes and glanced at the clock and cursed under his breath. It was already nine in the evening!

__

K'so! I told Touya I'd meet him at eight!

He quickly got out of bed and fixed himself up. He grabbed his jacket and keys before rushing out of the house.

__

I can't believe I fell asleep! Stupid dreams…

He slowed down as he replayed the details of the dream in his mind, running a hand through his raven hair.

__

Who were those guys? Why in the world couldn't I hear the name? It's there every time and I never hear it!

He pushed those thoughts out of the way as he finally reached the local bar and walked in.

Inside, he scanned the surroundings, looking for his friend. As usual, the bar was almost full. The drunks were losing at the card tables. Some were already making the couch at the innermost part of the bar a make out area. The same goes for the closet beside the comfort room.

He sighed and shook his head when he spotted Touya and the rest of the gang, already drunk, trying to score with some girls. Touya was the only other guy in the gang who never dyed his hair besides him. Touya's hair was naturally brown. 

At the corner, Kosuke, one of the smartest guys he had ever met, was seated, sipping his drink while looking at the people around him. Kosuke was a well-known loner as well as a rumored sort-of psychic. He had bluish-gray hair and baby blue eyes.

He figured that by now, Touya had already forgotten their meeting so he decided to go find some bitch to play around with, which wasn't hard especially with his natural good looks, before going back home.

He noticed that Kosuke's eyes were focused intently on one person alone. He followed Kosuke's gaze and spotted a handsome youth with amber eyes, who was staring at his drink while his finger traced the rim of the glass, oblivious of the man beside him. There was a white patch covering his left cheek. He seemed to be preoccupied with something else.

__

Wow… He looks good… Then Sakuya realized just what his line of thought was and mentally kicked himself. _Man… I don't swing that way._

He orders a drink from the bartender, trying to ignore the urge to keep looking at him. Unable to help himself, he glances at the boy and at the same moment, the boy looks up and their eyes meet. The boy's eyes widen slightly.

Something stirs inside of him and Sakuya breaks eye contact and takes a big gulp of his drink. He starts mentally cursing himself for being such a coward. 

The boy's companion stands up and pulls the boy with him and takes him outside to the alleyway.

To those who still weren't too deep in their cups, that meant that someone was either gonna get screwed or get raped. It would have meant the same thing except for the consent part.

Sakuya decided to change his mind and go straight home instead. Then the sound of someone crashing into the garbage cans reached his ears. Just like everyone else, he tried to ignore the sounds as he left a few bills on the table for the bartender.

When he reached the front door, a louder crash sounded from the alleyway. Mentally cursing himself for the nth time, he turned around and went to intervene.

***

__

Foolish human… stupid and useless… Pyro thought as he disgustedly nudged the bloody man, who was clutching his broken arm.

__

He's here… I can't believe how fortunate I was to come here tonight. There was no mistaking that it was him. The image of the young man by the bar came to mind. 

Pyro smiled to himself. _Well… Time to get rid of this useless trash. _He was about to break the man's neck when the door suddenly opened. 

"Hey! Oh…" Sakuya stared blankly at the scene before him. He couldn't actually believe that this guy actually overpowered the seemingly stronger older guy.

Pyro dropped the man, deciding not to break his neck. "What are you doing here?" He started straightening his attire.

"Um… I…" Sakuya tries thinking of a possible explanation for his being there. _K'so!_

Pyro stopped fixing himself and gave Sakuya a mysterious and knowing smile. "Oh."

__

"Oh"? What does he mean about that?! Sakuya's cheeks brightened slightly.

"Were you worried?" Pyro leaned over and gave Sakuya a predatory grin. "I never expected anyone to worry about me _especially You_."

"Huh?" Sakuya, slightly taken aback, looked confused at Pyro's words.

"It doesn't really matter. I'll be seeing you around." Pyro turned around and gave him a dismissive wave as he walked away.

"Wait! Who are you?" Sakuya shouted.

Pyro reached the sidewalk, stopped and simply said, "Sakurazuka Kyosuke," before walking out of Sakuya's view.

***

When Sakuya got home that night, he went straight to his room, cursing the night's events, cursing the appearance of Kyosuke Sakurazuka, cursing the fact that he couldn't stop thinking about him and get a girl to make him forget him. In frustration, he lit a cigarette and took a long whiff off it. He sat down by the window and opened it.

__

Damn it all! Who does he think he is?! He looked so familiar in some way… Damn it! I hope I never see him again! Thinking about him too much is going to cramp my style! K'so!

He looked down at his cigarette and realized that there was only a little stub left. He sighed and crushed it on the ashtray by the window and threw it along with whatever was left in the ashtray for the past few days. Coming to the conclusion that thinking wasn't going to get him anywhere tonight, he flung himself on his bed and fell asleep.

***

Somewhere else at the same time, Pyro sat happily on the railing of his apartment balcony. He let his feet dangle in mid-air without any fear of falling. _Kira Sakuya…_

"I've found where _that_ is. They've been keeping it under the highest level of security. They've assigned _him_ to guard it," a deep voice said. A chuckle echoed across the room. "It would be interesting to see them fight against each other again one day."

"Hmm… I suppose so," Pyro answered without bothering to look at whoever it was. "Nice of you to _slither_ right in, Asmodeus. You and Belial seem to have a penchant for ignoring simple courtesy as always."

A cloaked figure appeared, separating itself from the shadows inside the dark room. "I don't need to take this from you. And don't think that after this little job that you can just order me around. I did this just for my personal amusement and the fact that – "

"You enjoy watching the fire angel suffer?" Pyro continued for him. 

"Hn. Don't you?" Asmodeus just shrugged.

"Don't worry. If you stick around long enough, I just might give you an outstanding performance." Pyro ran a hand through his wind-blown hair. "It won't be long now…"

"You have something in mind, Pyro?" 

"Perhaps. Just wait and see," Pyro replied as he caressed the patch on his cheek.

__

"Sirens filled the air as the body of a young man was found mangled inside the Tokyo Tower…"

***

Sakuya slouched in his seat on Monday, exactly after a week after his "encounter" with Kyosuke. He cursed quietly in his seat as the teacher in front droned on with his lesson.

__

It's been a week and I still haven't forgotten him. It's like a curse. I can't seem to get him out of my head. He rubbed at his temples. _This is really frustrating._

He was so distracted with his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that the teacher had stopped talking and had gone to talk to someone by the door. He shifted his gaze out the window, glad that he was conveniently seated near it. He sighed.

"Class, we have a new student. This is – " the teacher rambled in the background.

__

Man… A new student in the senior year? He yawned, his gaze still focused outside.

"– Kyosuke Sakurazuka."

Sakuya nearly choked and started coughing, gaining the attention of the entire class. He quickly fixed his eyes on Kyosuke, ignoring his classmates' stares and his teacher's look of disapproval. Kyosuke crossed his arms across his chest and gave his a smart-ass smirk, taunting him. He glared back at Kyosuke as the teacher assigned him a seat.

Sakuya nearly groaned out loud when he realized that the only available seat in class was "conveniently" right behind him.

__

K'so! I should've gotten that seat before!

Kyosuke smiled evilly at him, well, at least it seemed to him that way. While looking intently at Kyosuke, he took note that Kyosuke had boyish good looks, silky black hair, was nearly as tall as him, beautiful and deep blue/green eyes, lush full lips, a lean, sexy body…

__

K'SO!

If not for the devilish smirk on his face and his fiery red hair, partially braided at the back, Kyosuke could have been mistaken for him! With feline grace, Kyosuke made his way to his seat and sat down quietly. Then the teacher went on droning on and on about whatever it was that he was talking about before the interruption.

At first, Sakuya sat stiffly, feeling conscious since Kyosuke was sitting right behind him. After a while, he relaxed when he heard the boy behind him yawn in obvious boredom just like most of the guys in class. The teacher gave them his back as he wrote something on the board.

__

It doesn't seem like he be doing anyth – Sakuya's thoughts went flying out the window when he felt a warm breath on his right ear, a hand on his shoulder and another hand in the pocket of his shirt.

"You seemed surprised to see me… I told you… I'll be seeing you around… Kira Sakuya……………-sama…" Kyosuke seductively whispered before sitting back down on his seat like nothing happened.

Sakuya turned crimson when he felt something stir below his belt. He tried to keep himself under control and relax. Kyosuke just seemed to know what strings to pull.

__

K'so! He's a guy! …Wait a minute… He whispered something else after saying my name… My name? How in the world did he know that?!

He looked around the room. No one seemed to have noticed what Kyosuke did. He stole a glance at Kyosuke.

__

It's that smart-ass smirk again. K'SO!

***

Sakuya didn't check his shirt pocket until he got home even though Kyosuke didn't talk or touch him again after the first period, and was in the confines of his room, away from his bothersome father. He was a bit afraid and curious at the same time as to what Kyosuke slipped in there. He fished his pocket and pulled out a scented note and a small gift, wrapped in scented paper. He lightly inhaled the scent and found that, in a way, it was so familiar. He delicately opened the note and read it.

__

Dear Sakuya-san, I would just like to thank you for your concern the other night. I really appreciate it. Please accept my little gift as a token of my gratitude. Sincerely, Kyosuke.

Sakuya sighed in relief but at the same time, he found himself feeling a little bit disappointed. He shook off the feeling and opened the gift.

It was a necklace with a blood red stone. It was in a way, very beautiful. It triggered something inside of him. It was a sense of familiarity upon seeing the stone. He knew instantly that it somehow, it looked like a stone but it really wasn't. He couldn't really understand it himself.

***

In the meeting room, the High Council was debating over some matter.

"This was not supposed to happen! How could someone get through the well-guarded Hell's gate?!"

"They were probably slacking off or…"

"…they could be dead by now."

"We cannot allow him to be awakened by this. We put much effort to finally finding a way to change him!"

"Rosiel-sama was sealed into the earth after his battle with Alexiel. There is simply no one else who would be able to do what he had done centuries, no, millenniums ago."

"If he fully awakens…"

"Hmm… We might be able to suppress him should he awaken."

"Oh?"

"Send the boy there. He's done it before and he'll be able to do it again."

"What if he fails?"

"We annihilate the boy."

"What?!"

"Master Rosiel had mentioned it before… it could work…"

***

AUTHOR'S NOTES (yes! Again!): You guys might probably be confused by all these but eventually they WILL make sense. EVENTUALLY anyway. Hehehe…


	2. Chapter 2

To Eternity g306user40 Normal sygnus 2 16 2001-10-30T02:29:00Z 2001-11-03T02:29:00Z 4 2339 13334 DLSU 111 26 16375 9.2720 

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I thought this up after being inspired by Lucifiel's "The Longest Line". *bows down to Lucifiel* Hehehe… Hope nobody kills me…*ducks* Comments, or flames are welcome.^^

DISCLAIMER: The characters don't belong to me. They belong to Kaori Yuki. (Except for some characters that are obviously mine) Anyway, don't sue me. I don't have any money.

To Eternity

Chapter Two

Michael was frustrated when he found out from their agent that Pyro had made an unexpected appearance. And he was now trying to disrupt Kira Sakuya's, no, _that man's human life. _

Why Pyro? Why? He's not… worth it… 

He donned his clothing and reported to the High Council that he would be going down to Earth to settle the matter. They approved of this but suggested that he take someone with him just in case. So… he called Raphael.

He recalled the first time he met Pyro…

_He stalking off after some infuriating meeting and found himself standing outside his brother's now empty office. He couldn't shake the feeling that someone was in there so he opened it and found someone sitting on the chair behind the large desk. It was so dark that he couldn't make out just who it was._

_"So glad you could come, Mika-chan."_

Michael flinched at the lazy drawl of the man. He found it familiar and at the same time it was not. He flicked open the switch to find a fiery red-haired youth sitting on his brother's chair. A closer look at the boy made him gasp. If it wasn't for the tattoo and the red hair… NO!

"Who ARE you?!"

"Pyro, my Master's… hmm…, you could say source of pleasure, a whore..." Michael flinched at the word not knowing why. " This place is too easily breached. You guys are too lax."

_Michael let loose his fury at the Pyro as the boy smirked at him. He was shocked to find out that Pyro could also use fire to nullify his attack. The windows broke and walls crumbled around them. _

_"Don't' be too hasty. We'll see each other again some other time, Mi-ka-chan." Pyro turned to leave. " And we'll finish this…" he added._

_Michael growled when Pyro flashed him another smart-ass smirk before he vanished…_

Michael scowled at the thought. He grabbed his jacket and strapped on his broad sword. He was going to walk over to the door when it suddenly slid open and Raphael walked in.

"I came here as soon as I could. This better be important. You didn't really say much in the message you know."

"That was the point so you'd come here," Michael wryly answered. "Anyway, I'm going to Earth and the old geezers want me to take someone with me just in case, so I figured you'd do just fine."

"Could you have at least consulted with me before you told the High Council?" Raphael said exasperatedly. 

Michael just shrugged. "I can't take that back now you know. So you might as well come along. Besides, you're spending too much time with those women and a little abstinence would do you good."

Raphael sighed and shook his head in resignation. He knew that Michael's mind was made up especially since it concerned _Him. He couldn't really do anything about it. What Mika-chan felt about that man was in so deep but at the same time painful. Raphael couldn't really understand what Mika really felt when it came to __that._

They both went down to Earth to investigate the wayward fallen angel's activity.

*        *        *

Pyro yawned another time during the first period on Thursday. Sakuya had smiled at him at least once. That was a good thing. He found that Sakuya was nothing like his Master. Sakuya was more of the opposite but nonetheless, still captivating.

When he's Sakuya, he still giving the same aura as any human being… But he'll be waking soon… It won't be long now… Michael, this your, no, our last chance. Don't screw up!

Then he thought about that boy, Kosuke. 

Should be getting rid of him soon. Because of him, Michael must've found out by now. K'so! 

Just then, the bell rang. He quickly got out of the room and ran outside. He needed to think.

*        *        *

Michael sighed as he walked into the school compound. Raphael was somewhere cavorting with women, having a good time. He could've stopped him but he really didn't care. He was hell bent on getting some answers.

He couldn't believe his luck when he spotted a tall, red-haired young man walk out of the school building.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before the guy put on a smart-ass smirk. Michael gritted his teeth at the gesture. It reminded him too much of his brother. He hated it. He just stood there as the guy slowly walked over.

"Well, well, Mika-chan. I didn't expect you to come visit so soon," Pyro drawled.

"When it concerns you and him, it demands immediate attention."

"I'm flattered. But it's highly unnecessary. You know as well as I that his memory won't stay clouded forever. Eventually he will remember and when that happens, you will fall as well."

"What?!"

"No, you've already fallen. Ever since…"

"Are you insinuating that I'm in league with that?!"

"I'm saying that no matter how much you deny it, you still lo –"

"Enough!"

"Hmm…" Pyro smirked, "I think you still haven't figured out what you really feel yet. How slow can you really be?" He sighed and shrugged, shaking his head.

"Huh? Who are you to say anything about me? I don't even really know you!"

"Oh? That's so cruel of you, Mika-chan. To forget about yourself so easily." 

"What?!"

"Until you admit it, you and I will always be separate." Pyro turned around and started walking away.

"I don't understand…" Michael shook his head in confusion.

"Don't worry. Eventually you will. Two halves must become whole sooner or later."

*        *        *

"Hey! Sakuya-san! Where are you going tonight?" Kyosuke asked Sakuya after school.

"Haven't thought about it yet. You?" Sakuya scratched his head.

"I wouldn't know. I haven't explored Tokyo long enough to know any decent bars yet." Kyosuke pouted.

Sakuya chuckled to himself. Kyosuke looked cute when he pouted. Actually, no matter what Kyosuke did, he would always look cute. Sakuya blushed at the thought. He had already had this all sorted out. He really liked Kyosuke a lot.

"Ah! I know! Why don't you come over to my place, Sakuya-san?" Kyosuke's eyes twinkled.

"Um…" Sakuya had a hard time with that question.

*        *        *

After many debates in his mind, Sakuya finally said yes. Pyro smiled inwardly.

Maybe this will help jog up his memory… 

Reaching his apartment, he leaned closer to Sakuya, finding a little satisfaction that Sakuya instantly turned red. He leaned closer and lightly brushed his lips on Sakuya's then he pulled away.

Sakuya just looked at him wide-eyed, unable to speak as Pyro left his bag by the kitchen counter and walked over to the couch. But instead of sitting on the couch, Pyro sat on the fur rug in front of it and got the fireplace going.

"This place isn't much. Haven't decorated it much just yet," Pyro said, pertaining to the black and white colors of the room. The only things that looked personal were the things that were colored red.

Sakuya shook his head slightly, trying to shake of the sensations Kyosuke brought on him. He walked over to Kyosuke, then the scene struck him as familiar. Then his head started throbbing. It really hurt! 

Pyro looked over at Sakuya as he clutched at his head and fainted.

*        *        *

_Sakuya opened his eyes at the feel of someone's lips on his. _

_Kyosuke?_

_Kyosuke walked over to the fireplace with a black silken bed sheet wrapped around his lean figure. Then he beckoned to him seductively, to make love on the fur rug._

_Michael…_

_Then everything blacked out. _

Sakuya opened his eyes for real this time and found himself blushing. He was rested on Kyosuke's lap while Kyosuke was leaning against the couch, asleep. He sat up.

Who was that guy? He looked exactly like Kyosuke.

"Michael… Pyro…" Sakuya unknowingly whispered.

"Yes, Lucifer-sama…"

Sakuya looked over to Kyosuke. Kyosuke was still fast asleep. The ever-present patch tempted him to pull it off.

Lucifer? 

Just then, Kyosuke's eyes fluttered open. "Oh. You're awake."

"Un."

Sakuya was curious as to who this Lucifer guy is and what his connection to Kyosuke was. He wanted to ask but somehow, he felt like he already knew so he didn't.

*        *        *

It was a few hours later that Sakuya found himself walking home. He was so deep in his thoughts that he walked directly into someone and knocked that someone over.

"Um… sorry." He knelt and tried to help the guy.

Red hair? 

Michael looked up at Sakuya with wide eyes. It was him!

"Mika-chan…" Sakuya said. Then he covered his mouth. This was getting out of hand! He'd been saying names of people he don't even know!

If possible, Michael's eyes widened a bit more.

"Um… Sorry," Sakuya quickly said as he pulled the boy up and ran off.

*        *        *

Michael watched as Sakuya ran off. He went straight back to the hotel where he and Raphael were staying. He opened the door and found that Raphael still hadn't returned. 

Probably still cavorting with women as usual.

He went to bed. It had been a long day. He hadn't gotten answers from the fallen angel, Pyro. What he ended with were more confusing questions. 

Who is Pyro for real? The angelic records say that he doesn't even exist.

Michael closed his eyes and fell asleep but his mind wasn't going to get much rest.

*        *        *

_Swords clashed and a broken blade flew into the air. Michael and Lucifer, neither of them moved. Then a few moments later, blood oozed on the floor and Michael and, out of nowhere, Pyro fell down unconscious._

_Some angels came to stop him but Lucifer easily evaded them and smirked before disappearing into the depths of Hell, carrying Pyro with him_

_._

~       ~       ~

_Pyro woke up hurting all over. He tried to stretch his body but found that it was just too painful. The bed felt good under him. Bed? He sat up in surprise but instantly regretted it. The wound on his chest hurt really badly, not to mention the cuts, scrapes and bruises he got from Lucifer._

Speak of the devil, where is he? 

_He looked around the room. It was a large room with no windows. The fireplace in front of the bed basically lighted it up. Fur carpets lined the floor. It was all decorated in black with some white streaks. The entire room was black as well. Even the silk bed sheets were black. _

There doesn't seem to be a door to this room… 

_He slowly got out of bed, glad that whoever it was that tended his wounds had the decency to leave his pants on. He went through the things in the room, hoping to find a way out but instead discovered that the room belonged to Lucifer himself. His mind went into disarray._

No… 

_Panicking, he grabbed the black trench coat on the bed and slipped it on. He was going to get out of here by hook or by crook. Then he heard a chuckle._

_"You really shouldn't be in a hurry to get out of there. You won't be able to get out anyway. It's useless to resist."_

_Pyro looked at the source of the voice. It was the mirror in the far corner of the room. There was a familiar woman in it._

_"Belial…"_

_"Don't worry. I won't be able to do anything to you. The only person who can get in and out of there at the moment is him."_

_"Him…?" Pyro paled._

_"You're lucky. He wants you. Enough to lock you up and keep you in that room, away from everyone else's reach. Not even Barbelo has that privilege…"_

_"I don't… care. I need to go back to Michael. Now." Despite himself, Pyro trembled in both fright and delight. He tried shaking the forbidden feeling inside of him._

_"Oh?" Belial commented._

_"Leave us," a voice ordered as an arm went around Pyro's waist._

_Belial vanished from the mirror. Pyro, recognizing the voice as Lucifer's, tried to spring himself free of the unyielding arm, blood rising to his face. _

_"Let me go, Lucifer."_

_"Oh? I was thinking that you'd enjoy being in my arms. If not now, later after the deed then ne?"_

_Pyro closed his eyes and tried to shake off the overwhelming urge to give himself completely to the man behind him. "Please… Let me go back to Mika-chan. Please…"_

_"Never." Lucifer released his hold on Pyro so that he would be able to see Pyro's face, a little bit disappointed that Pyro jumped away from him as soon as he let go._

_"Why?!"_

_"When are you going to learn that you belong to me? You-Are-Mine," Lucifer insisted._

_"WAS yours," Pyro corrected, "Never again."_

_To emphasize his point, he crossed his arms across his chest defiantly._

_"You're only denying yourself. Is it because of Michael?" Lucifer smirked at him, moving one step closer._

_Pyro stared into the depths of Lucifer's eyes, finding himself fighting a losing battle. He had a hard time trying to keep himself in check. If Lucifer moved another step closer, he might find himself running into the man's arms. He couldn't allow that to happen. Mika-chan would get hurt. He loved Mika-chan._

_"Why try to deny me? You were mine, still are and will always be. Half or whole.  Forever."_

_"I… I…" Pyro clutched his head, desperately trying to shut out the impure and forbidden thoughts that bombarded his mind._

_"Michael thinks you're already dead. Give it up. You don't need to bother yourself with any of those angels anymore. You're free."_

_Pyro looked up at Lucifer, tears streaming down his face. "Lucifer… Lucifer-sama… I…" He shook his head, refusing to finish what he was about to say._

_Lucifer tsked and said, "Stubborn fool."_

_He crossed the distance between them, pulled the confused boy into his arms and kissed him thoroughly. Pyro succumbed immediately letting himself have what he wanted for so long, refusing to think. There would be hell to pay tomorrow but he didn't care. What mattered was tonight. Everything else will just have to wait._

~       ~       ~

_After hours of "strenuous activity", Pyro laid on his side his body limp, his eyes dazed and was panting heavily._

_"Good, huh?" Lucifer commented smugly. "The wounds don't seem to bother you when we do it, do they?"_

_Pyro remained quiet as he slowly gathered his thoughts. But all of it went flying when Lucifer pulled him closer and kissed him._

_"You shouldn't really think. The bed, MY bed isn't made for that. Would you like more samples of what should be done on my bed? Or would you prefer the fur rug by the fireplace?" He smirked, seeing the light blush on Pyro's cheeks at the suggestion as he traced the wound on the boy's back with his finger._

_What Lucifer hadn't expected was that Pyro would take the initiative to kiss, walking over by the fireplace with the black, silken bed sheet wrapped around him, and tease him, seductively beckoning him to make love to him. Lucifer chuckled to himself._

_First an innocent, a wanton the next but he's mine. Forever. Never anyone else's. Ever._

Michael woke up with a start. Breathing heavily, he glanced over at the clock.

It's only three in the morning! Man… 

He looked over to the other bed.

Raph's still not here… 

Suddenly a little dizzy he lay back down on his bed.

Where in the world did all those come from? Lucifer…Onii-chan… 

*        *        *

Pyro chuckled to himself as he opened his eyes.

_It's been a while since he's been in my head. Or is it the other way around?_

He smirked as he got out of bed. He looked out the window.

_Mika-chan… When are you going to realize that you and I are…? We are one and the same. No matter how much you deny it, you would always feel this way about him. Falling is no longer an option. You've already fallen… even way before me…_

*        *        *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I would just like to thank Gaberiel Yaslana for reviewing. And yes I am pure uncorrupted evil. BWAHAHA!!! *strikes an idiotic "I-AM-TENSAI" pose with eyes shining so bright that people need sunglasses to look at her* ??? *sees Lucifer in the corner of her eyes* LUCIFER-SAMA! *waves her hands around, not noticing him cringe and quickly exits the scene* Anyway, please review again. Pretty please with sugar on top? *does the "I'M-INNOCENT-CUTE-AND-CUDDLY" look which always fails miserably with her friends* HEHEHEHE…

I would also like to thank kc-chan for reviewing. And no, I don't think there's going to be a lemon. (I don't know how to write one.) I guess it's probably just going to be lime. The high rating… I don't really know how to rate my fic…

AND *drum rolls please* thanks to Lucifiel, my inspiration for this fic for reviewing!!! *does an I-R-Baboon victory dance* Hehehehe…


	3. Chapter 3

AS3 sygnus Normal sygnus 1 5 2001-11-05T10:15:00Z 2001-11-05T10:22:00Z 3 1200 6843 57 13 8403 9.2720 6 pt 2 2 

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I thought this up after being inspired by Lucifiel's "The Longest Line". *bows down to Lucifiel* Hehehe… Hope nobody kills me…*ducks* Comments, or flames are welcome.^^

DISCLAIMER: The characters don't belong to me. They belong to Kaori Yuki. (Except for some characters that are obviously mine) Anyway, don't sue me. I don't have any money.

To Eternity

Chapter Three

Michael groaned when the alarm clock went off at seven in the morning. 

_This is obviously not a good way to start a day. Raphael thought as he sipped some coffee, watching as Michael groped around for the offending alarm clock._

"WHERE IS IT?!!!"

Raphael sighed. _He's certainly going to be in a bad mood today. Especially when I tell him about our agent…_

Moments later, the offending alarm clock met a very much expected end.

*            *            *

Sakuya glanced at his watch worriedly. It was already the fourth period. Kyosuke hasn't come to school yet. Something must be wrong. Just then, the lunch bell rang.

"Hey, Sakuya! Have you heard? Kosuke's dead!"

Sakuya stared at Touya in disbelief. "Really?"

"Yup! Some guys said that they thought they saw Kyosuke… Hey, hey! Sakuya!"

Sakuya ran out of the school and towards Kyosuke's apartment. He couldn't really believe it. On the way, he saw Kyosuke in a long trench coat, smoking. 

Kyosuke looked at him and smiled. "Oh, Sakuya-san. It's you."

"You didn't… come to school… this morning…" Sakuya said as he tried to catch his breath.

"You were worried?"

"Uh… um… hai…" Sakuya blushed a little.

Kyosuke smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "That's sweet."

"…"

"I can't go to school anymore. They've already found me. I have to lay low for the meantime until they make another move."

"Did you…?"

"You're asking about Kosuke? You got rid of him."

"What?!"

"If I told you, you probably wouldn't understand yet. And I think it's better for you not to know anything. Yet." Kyosuke turned and walked away. "I'll be seeing you around, Sakuya-san."

*            *            *

By the time, Sakuya went back to the school, there wasn't anyone left. He found it strange. There wasn't an announcement that there would be a suspension of classes or anything. Anyway, staying there was beginning to give him the creeps.

He walked faster to his classroom to pick up his stuff and found the teachers waiting for him there…

"Kira Sakuya. Where have you been?" one of them demanded.

"Out."

The teachers looked at each other and nodded, pulling out some knives. Sakuya started inching back only to find himself trapped between the large man behind him and the teachers.

"Don't worry, Lucifer. This won't hurt much unlike the last life time."

"Last… Life time…? Lucifer…?" Sakuya looked confused at the teachers.

Then suddenly, all the teachers sprouted wings. Sakuya just stared wide-eyed at them.

"Ten…shi…"

The sight of the angels before him triggered something like some sort of long repressed memories.

_"AAAHHHH!!!" a young man clutched at what was left of his right arm._

_ "Michael… I…"_

_The feel of blood on his hands…_

_"Let me show you what pleasure can be like…" Lucifer smirked at Michael._

_A young man looking at him in fright…_

_ "Aniki…" Michael looking very confused…_

_The face of a young man, Kosuke looking blankly at him from the pavement…_

_"Lucifer-sama…" Pyro's adoring look…_

_Licking the blood off his fingers…_

_"Sayonara." Michael with tears on his face._

The angels stopped mid-movement, noticing the dark aura that suddenly surrounded Sakuya. Suddenly, Sakuya chuckled to himself.

_So that's what this is all about… _

His wings came out, much to the horror of the angels. With one swipe, all of them disintegrated into nothingness.

*            *            *

In Heaven, there was a commotion at the prison. People were running in different directions trying to get away from the massacre inside. 

Pyro cut and burned the last two angels who have foolishly tried to stop him. Somewhere else, Belial took care of the rest.

Pyro pushed the doors to a certain room open. He smiled, walking over to the altar where Lucifiel, the Morning Star, no, Lucifer, the Demon King's body rested.

Belial finally cam over and helped him. And together, they took Lucifer's body back to Hell. 

After laying his Master's body on a black altar, suddenly feeling weak, Pyro leaned on a wall. _Michael… My time's nearly up… PLEASE don't screw up… He closed his eyes as he slumped, unconscious. _

*            *            *

Somewhere at the same time, Michael fell to his knees with his arms wrapped around himself, his entire body trembling.

_Aniki… He's awake… I…_

Then suddenly his head hurt as he tried to stand up. It was a good thing that Raphael was there right beside him else he would've fallen down flat on his face. He clutched at his head as strange yet familiar sensations assailed his mind.

_"This is wrong, Aniki. I don't think we should do this…" Michael said as he broke the kiss, pulling away from Lucifiel._

_"Oh?" Lucifiel leaned on the table in his office._

_"Aniki… It's a pleasure… but a sinful one…" Michael looked confused._

_"Michael…" Lucifiel whispered behind him._

_"Aniki, you're –  Hmph!" Lucifiel's lips cut off Michael sentence…_

_"Shush. Let me show you what pleasure can be like…" Lucifiel smirked._

_~            ~            ~_

_Hours later, Michael was panting heavily, slumped against Lucifiel, who was seated on a chair. Their clothes were in a heap on the floor._

_"Come with me."_

_Michael looked up at his brother, not completely understanding what Lucifiel meant._

_Lucifiel leaned over to kiss his forehead. "Rebel with me…"_

_Michael's eyes widened, "What?!"_

_"You heard me."_

_Michael pulled away and stood up. "No… I can't. You know I can't."_

_"I see…" Lucifiel said with a hint of disappointment in his voice as he stood up. With a wave, he was fully clothed. "There's nothing I can say to that, can't I?"_

_Michael shook his head, biting his lip, knowing that he couldn't trust himself to say no. He put on his boxers and used his trench coat to cover the rest of him for the mean time._

_"So… Sayonara, Mika-chan…" Lucifiel brushed a finger on Michael's cheek. And he walked out of the room and out of Michael's life._

_"Sayonara…" Michael said with tears streaming down his face._

"Michael!"

Michael saw Raphael looked worriedly at him. "Raph… What…?"

"I thought I'd never be able to reach you. The High Council just radioed in that _they've taken __that back to Hell!"_

_Michael… My time's nearly up… PLEASE don't screw up… a voice echoed in Michael's head._

Michael sat up and looked around for the source. He knew that voice but he couldn't place just whose it was. 

"Mika-chan, can you stand? We really need to get back. They're just waiting for us now."

Michael nodded still numb from the images and the headache. They both spread their wings and took off.

*            *            *

"Welcome back, Master…" Belial bowed to Sakuya as he made his way through the hallway.

He barely acknowledged her presence. He was more concerned with other matters at the moment. Pyro's astral aura was becoming weaker. It disturbed him a great deal.

_Masaka! Could it be that…? That's not going to… Michael…_

Sakuya went to the chamber where Lucifer's body was placed. Before entering, he stopped.

_Blood…?_

He pushed the doors open and found Pyro seated on the floor next to the altar where Lucifer's body was.

"Pyro!"

Pyro's eyes fluttered open and grimaced. "Lucifer-sama, welcome back…" Pyro flinched as pain seared through him. "Ay… ya… It looks like my time's almost up ne, Lucifer-sama?… Michael still hasn't realized it in the end…" Pyro stopped when he saw Sakuya with tears running down his face. "Ay…ya… Lucifer-sama… you shouldn't really do such a thing. You must really fully awaken now. They're coming soon for your head…" he said as he pointed to Lucifer's body on the altar. "The stone…"

"It's with me. I have it."

Pyro slowly stood up and grimaced as pain lanced through his entire body. He placed one trembling hand on the stone of the necklace and the other over Lucifer's heart (if he had one). In a blinding flash of light, Pyro fainted. 

Lucifer's eyes fluttered open and glanced at Pyro's unconscious form on the floor. He picked Pyro up and laid him on the altar and left to ready his followers for the angelic army. _Wait for me, Michael…_

*            *            *

Author's notes again!: 

Thanks for reviewing again! And yes, AS fans are rabid! (points to herself) BWAHAHA!!! I'm a rabid AS fan! Hahaha!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Angel Sanctuary.

Warning: I'm not sure of the characters I used.(if they're correct or not) if it's not a bother, please point out the wrong ones and I'll get on it right away!

Chapter 4

Michael fumed as waited for the High Council's orders. He didn't like to be kept waiting for too long. It was getting on his nerves. He paced back and forth trying to hold himself back from doing anything… damaging. 

Raphael watched Michael pacing for a few minutes before deciding to look anywhere else because of dizziness.

Suddenly the doors opened and Michael was called in. "It's about bloody time!"

Before Raphael could follow Michael in, the doors closed. Michael looked behind him, finding it strange that the High Council wouldn't let Raphael in. He looked up and found the twelve zodiacs and several guards armed and ready to attack.

"What's going on?" Michael said confused.

"We are truly sorry, Michael but this is the only way."

"We have found it necessary to get you out of the way."

"You were a very valuable asset to our army. We regret to say that the only way to destroy his fighting spirit."

"For the greater good, Michael, you must die."

"Execute him."

"WHAT?!"

The guards fired as Michael blocked them with his power. There was a blinding flash of light and Michael shielded his eyes. When he opened them again, he found one of the zodiacs looming over him with a large weapon poised for the kill. Michael drew his sword to defend himself, although knowing that trying to do that was only going to prolong his death. He got knocked onto the doors as the blow came. His sword fell as he slumped down, his body hurting. He could hear Raphael banging on the other side of the doors as well as trying to use his powers to get to him.

The zodiac came in closer this time, to really kill him. Michael closed his eyes and resigned himself. _Aniki… I… Then a vision flashed through his mind. __Aniki… I love… no… it's too late now…_

He waited and waited but the blow never came. He opened his eyes and was shocked to see the back of a man he had just been thinking about. _Speak of the devil…_

Everyone looked on in shock at the sight of Lucifer, formerly Lucifiel the Morning Star with his usual smirk. The zodiac fell apart with a snap of his fingers as well as several other people. There was as riot to get out. Everyone became suddenly afraid of Lucifer's ire and was trying to get away from it.

Michael merely stared up at Lucifer, paralyzed and shocked. _Why? Why is he here? What in the world is he doing? Aniki… What kind of game are you playing?_

Lucifer merely smirked at him. No one noticed it but as people were trampling all over each other, Lucifer and Michael disappeared.

*                *                *

The decent to Hell was uneventful. Michael barely moved as he let Lucifer carry him in his arms. He remained silent the entire time, mulling over his thoughts and feelings. There was something missing from him. He just realized it. The reason he felt that his life was going nowhere was the part of himself that he tried to throw away. _Pyro…_

Upon reaching the Lucifer's abode, Lucifer set Michael down and drew him in for a kiss. Michael let him and kissed back, savoring the feel of Lucifer. Michael sighed in disappointment as Lucifer pulled away.

Lucifer turned around and walked into the large hallway. Michael stumbled after him. It was dark and several eyes peaked out from the darkness. The feeling of being watched by all those sinister looking eyes gave Michael the chills that he unconsciously entwined his trembling hand with Lucifer, trying to gain at least a little comfort. Lucifer looked down at Michael who was glancing around nervously like a little kid and smiled. 

When Lucifer stopped, Michael looked up and found large doors with strange intricate designs just right in front of them. He wanted to ask Lucifer just what was behind it but he said nothing. The doors opened of their own accord. Michael scanned the entire room and his eyes rested on the altar where Pyro was laid. 

"You should know by now what to do."

Michael looked up at Lucifer and nodded. He walked over to Pyro, whose eyes just fluttered open and smiled at him. "You've finally realized it… I am the part of you that rebels against the rules set for all angels to follow… the part of you that wants nothing else than to be with him… There's no escaping it, this feeling… You deny it. That's why…"

"I know." Michael smiled as he took Pyro's hand and Pyro turned to a mass of energy and flowed into Michael. Michael fell to his knees and hugged himself. His body wasn't mature enough to absorb this energy into his system.

Lucifer walked over and picked him up. "Don't worry. Give your body some time to adjust. Until then… Let me help you get your mind off that…"

*                *                *

Raphael fumed as he and the rest of the angelic army flew down to Hell. _How in the world could the High Council let that happen? How could they let Lucifer capture Michael?! He looked over at the zodiacs warily. __I wonder just why, with all of them present that they let Lucifer do this? Why did Lucifer go all the way to Heaven just to get Michael? Then he looked down determinedly. __Don't worry, Michael. I'll save you…_

*                *                *

Michael arched and moaned in pleasure as he came in Lucifer's arms. He had forgotten just how many times they've done it. He held on tightly to Lucifer shivering as he rested his head on his brother's broad chest. He couldn't say that his brother had a broader chest now, especially after his body finally matured after their first… He blushed at the thought. He had looked at the mirror. He really did look like Lucifer after all. Well, except for the fact that he had red hair, only one pair of wings and a dragon tattoo, otherwise, they'd be exactly identical. Well, that's what twins are, aren't they? He sighed contentedly as he snuggled up closer to Lucifer and drifted off to sleep.

*                *                *

Lucifer smiled to himself at the sound of Michael sighing contentedly against him. He had finally gotten what he had truly wanted all this time. Michael, fully and completely his… He was about to close his eyes and rest for a while when he sensed something and his mind went at full alert.

Belial appeared on the mirror and said, "My Master, your guests have arrived…"

*                *                *

Raphael surveyed the surroundings, looking for any strange movement from Hell's army. He didn't get just why there wasn't the least bit of resistance on their way down there. Now he knew. The entire demon population of Hell (except for the remnants of the Gehenna Empire) was concentrated three levels before Lucifer's palace. He tried searching for any trace of Lucifer there but found no trace of him whatsoever. Just then, the entire army moved, charging towards them! 

_This is unexpected… How in the world did they know that we're right here? He thought as he braced himself for the impending attack._

*                *                *

Lucifer smirked as he sliced several angels into pieces all at once. Not bad… Considering that he'd become a little bit rusty from being a human being for so long. Not that being human was that bad. He found human life quite amusing and entertaining especially his life as Kira Sakuya. Too bad… he enjoyed it quite immensely. Oh, well… 

He sliced and diced several more angels before he found a few demons being blown away. He stopped and smirked and was glared at by none other than the archangel, Raphael.

*                *                *

Michael stirred from his slumber. He yawned and stretched then he stopped. He looked around worriedly and found that Lucifer wasn't anywhere in sight. He quickly got out of bed, donned the clothes Lucifer left him and tried to get through the mirror but he was thrown back.

_Che! This can't be… Aniki no baka… I have to be there… He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then charged at the mirror, casting a flame shield around him. __I'm coming…_

*                *                *

Lucifer evaded Raphael's attacks easily, enjoying the fact that Raphael was getting frustrated by all this and the fact that Raphael knew that he was merely toying with him.

Eventually Raphael was beginning to tire and his attacks came at him at a slower pace. He took this moment to hit Raphael and throw him to the ground. Raphael growled up at Lucifer as he tried to stand up but his legs wouldn't move. He sadly thought. _This is it… Mika-chan, I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you…_

Lucifer drew out his blade and was about to run Raphael through when a flash of red went in front of him.

*                *                *

Michael panted heavily, ignoring the shocked expression on Raphael's face and Lucifer's blade just right in front of him. I made it! When he finally caught his breath, he said, "Lucifer… please don't… I…"

Lucifer gave him a slight nod then lowered his blade and sighed exasperatedly and left to kill other angels instead.

Michael sighed in relief. Raphael looked at the entire exchange in disbelief. _Why would Pyro save me? This must be some game…_

"What game are you playing, Pyro?" Raphael asked weakly.

Michael looked, arching one eyebrow at him. "Pyro?" He grabbed Raphael by the collar and shouted, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN PYRO, YOU WOMANIZER?! IT'S ME! MICHAEL!!!" Then he dropped Raphael and crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Michael?" Raphael looked confusedly at Michael. That dragon tattoo… that attitude… that scream… the temper tantrum… Then he threw himself at Michael, hugging him tightly. "Mika-chan!!! I glad you're all right!" He pulled away and looked closer at Michael. "What in the world did you have? A growth spurt?" he asked incredulously.

Michael pouted and said, "Is that so hard to believe?"

"With you, yes!"

"Che!"

Then Raphael stopped and said, "Let's get you out of here before Lucifer decides to capture you again." He is stopped when Michael grabs him by the shoulders.

"Raph…" Michael began,  "I'm not going back." Raphael looked at him, wide-eyed. "Lucifer, he… he didn't capture or kidnap me. I let him take me… I… I really love him… you have to believe me… I don't want to go. I DON'T want to leave him. I know it sounds so selfish of me but please, I won't be able to bear being apart from him again."

"Mika-chan…"

"And besides, the High Council wants me dead. They even called on the zodiacs just to kill me! I can't let them do that. I just can't!" Michael was shaking in fear.

Raphael's expression softened and he hugged Michael tightly. "I can tell you must really love him so much. He must love you back to get such devotion from you… Then… If you're going, then so am I!" 

Michael stiffened and looked at him incredulously, "What?"

"I'm going with you. I'll protect you and the happiness you've finally found," Raphael grinned.

"Really?" Michael smiled.

"Sure! What are friends for?" Raphael shrugged.

*                *                *

Hours later, the angelic army retreated, suffering heavy losses from the battle. Michael and Raphael were standing in the distance, watching them as they go. 

"You don't regret it?" Michael asked.

"Do you?" Raphael asked back.

Michael shook his head. Then there was only silence between them after that. A flutter of wings reached their ears. Raphael looked behind them and saw Lucifer, walking closer to them. Michael did not look at him. He concentrated on the retreating army. But he lost his concentration as soon as he felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves around him tightly. He sighed as he leaned on Lucifer's hard, lean body. Another flutter of wings was heard. Raphael had taken the cue to leave them alone.

"I want this to last forever…" Michael murmured.

"It will if I have anything to say about it." 

There was a hint of emotion in Lucifer's voice. Michael noted it but said nothing about it. He just smiled to himself, knowing what Lucifer truly felt about him.

Lucifer cupped his chin and drew him in for a kiss. "What are you smiling about?"

"Oh, nothing." Michael gave Lucifer a knowing smile.

"You do know that I will eventually know whatever you're thinking right now."

"I know." Michael grinned.

Lucifer opened the portal that led directly to his room. "Let's go back and see the damage that you've wrought in my room."

Michael blushed sheepishly. "It's your fault. You shouldn't have trapped me there in the first place."

Lucifer held out his hand and Michael placed his on it. Lucifer pulled Michael in his room to retire and other things…

Author's Notes:

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm not sure if I should make any continuation for this. I guess it's up to you guys.^^

YES!!! More Angel Sanctuary fics! Lucifiel's added another chapter! BWAHAHA!


End file.
